My Secret
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Last Chapter UPDATE! ' Selamat ulang tahun, Teme! Mau tahu apa doaku pada Tuhan? Aku ingin, kau tetap tersenyum, ada atau tanpa diriku. Kau harus mengabulkan doaku, ok? Ja Teme… I love u, Uchiha Sasuke.' RnR. Don't like. Don't Read! SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**My Secret**

**Discalimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** SasuFemNaruGaa

**Genre**: Hurt/Romance/Angst

**a/n:** typo(s), OOC, gaje, kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya dan, terinspirasi dari MV Haru Haru Big Bang.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-_Hannia Fujisaki Present-_

.

.

.

Dua Pemuda bermata onyx sedang asyik memilih buku di sebuah Toko Buku, di Pusat Kota. Ah, tidak, ternyata hanya seorang saja yang asyik memilih buku, karena Pemuda bermata onyx yang lainnya sedang diam bersandar pada dinding Toko Buku tersebut. Dia sedang memperhatikan HP-nya, atau jika kita lihat lebih dekat lagi, Pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan wallpaper HP-nya, dimana ada seorang Gadis manis berambut pirang sedang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Gadis yang hampir dua minggu ini sulit ditemui olehnya. Sepertinya, Gadis itu sangat istimewa bagi Pemuda yang tak lepas memperhatikan HP-nya.

"Sasu, aku sudah menemukan buku yang aku mau," ucap seorang Pemuda bermata onyx pada Pemuda yang sedang bersandar, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh, lalu memasukan HP-nya ke saku celananya, "hn."

"Nah, saatnya pulang~" Ucap Pemuda bermata onyx yang bernama Sai.

"Hn."

Sai hanya bisa menghelanapas dengan jawaban 'Hn' khas Sepupunya itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sebuah Toko Bunga. Pemilik mobil tersebut bernama Nara Shikamaru, penerus Perusahaan Nara yang merupakan Perusahaan terbaik di daerah Shibuya. Dia juga seorang Mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, sebuah Universitas terkenal di Shibuya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan teman lamanya yang berada di depan sebuah Toko Bunga. Seorang Pemuda berambut merah bata, yang sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang Gadis manis berambut pirang. Teman lamanya itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Teman yang baru kembali dari Inggris dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ck, merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru ketika matanya menangkap dua Pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari Toko Buku yang tidak jauh dari Toko Bunga tersebut. Pemuda berambut nanas itupun spontan memperhatikan Temannya yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Gadis berambut pirang.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sai terdiam, ketika baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari Toko Buku. Pemandangan di depan mata merekalah yang membuat mereka terdiam. Terutama untuk Sasuke, si Pemuda tampan berdarah Uchiha.

Seorang Pemuda berambut merah bata, tengah mengusap lembut pipi seorang Gadis yang merupakan seseorang yang istimewa bagi Sasuke. Gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu dilihat Sasuke lewat HP-nya. Gadis yang Dia rindukan, karena hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu. Kini, Gadis istimewanya itu terlihat memberikan sebuah cincin pada Pemuda berambut merah bata, yang juga dikenal olehnya. Seorang teman lama, juga rival-nya, Sabaku no Gaara. Terlihat Gaara menerima cincin itu sambil tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke refleks menyentuh cincin yang dikenakannya. Cincin kembaran dengan Gadis di depannya.

Sai, hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan Sepupunya. Sai tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Namun, Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sai hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Sama halnya, dengan seorang Pemuda berambut nanas yang terlihat keluar dari mobil hitam di seberang sana.

'Shikamaru?' bathin Sai memperhatikan Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Gadis manis yang bersama Gaara.

Sasuke melihat Gadis manis yang baru saja memberikan cincin pada Gaara masuk ke sebuah Taxi. Dan kini, hanya ada Gaara seorang diri. Menahan emosi, Sasuke mendekati Teman lamanya itu.

"Sabaku," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Gaara akan pergi.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut, berbalik, dan menatap Sasuke dengan datar, "Uchiha," jawab Gaara tenang dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan rival-nya lagi. Gaara melirik ke sebelah Sasuke, ada Sai di sana dengan senyum khasnya, "Sai."

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu," ujar Sai ramah, berusaha menghangatkan suasana yang sepertinya sudah jelek dari tadi.

Belum Gaara menjawab, Sasuke sudah kembali bicara,"ada hubungan apa kau dan Naru?" Tanya Sasuke menahan emosi yang sedari tadi menyelimuti hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara datar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada hubungan apa kau dan Naru, Sabaku?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, Uchiha?" Gaara balik bertanya, walaupun Dia sudah tahu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan," Shikamaru menginterupsi 'obrolan' Gaara dan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang, banyak yang memperhatikan kita."

Sai mengangguk setuju, "nanti kita bicarakan baik-baik, ya?" ucap Sai.

"Che," dengus Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Gaara. Sai hanya bisa menghelanapas dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kita juga pergi, Gaara," ajak Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Gaara yang masih memperhatikan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba, hujan turun dengan deras di Shibuya. Membuat orang-orang semakin nyaman untuk tidur. Namun, berbeda dengan Pemuda bermata Onyx ini, Dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan kejadian tadi siang yang dia alami.

Kekasih yang sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya, tadi siang terlihat sedang bersama rival-nya, Gaara. Belum lagi, kekasihnya memberikan cincin kembaran pada Gaara, dan kekasihnya itu sulit dihubungi beberapa hari ini. No HP-nya tidak aktif.

"Argh! Sial!"

Sebuah HP melesat menabrak cermin dengan kasar. Hingga jatuh menghantam lantai, dan tidak lupa cermin menjadi retak. Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar sedang marah, kesal dan juga sakit hati.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Gaara pada seseorang lewat HP-nya.

"Baik," jawab seseorang itu, yang merupakan seorang Gadis. Gadis yang terkenal dengan suara cempreng dan ceria. Namun, sudah hampir sebulan ini, hal itu tidak berlaku lagi bagi Gadis yang Gaara kenal ceria itu.

"Di luar hujan, jangan lupa pakai selimut yang tebal nanti."

"Gaara cerewet ya?"

"Itu juga demi kebaikanmu."

"…4 hari lagi, ulang tahun Sasu-Teme," terdengar suara Gadis yang ternyata bernama Naru itu dengan lirih.

Gaara melirik kalender kamarnya, tepat melihat tanggal 23 bulan ini, bulan Juli. Iya, 4 hari lagi dari sekarang, Gaara baru sadar.

"Besok… Antar aku mengambil kado yang sudah lama aku pesan ya?" Terdengar suara Naru sedikit riang.

Gaara tersenyum, "tentu."

.

.

.

Seorang Pemuda turun dari mobil hitamnya, setelah itu Dia menyusuri parkiran dan berjalan menuju lift yang akan mebawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Lantai utama Mall yang Dia kunjungi saat ini.

Pemuda tampan itu berniat membeli sebuah HP, karena HP-nya yang lama rusak oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Pemuda yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha itu pun memasuki lift di depannya, lift yang akan membawanya ke lanatai utama. Tanpa Dia tahu, akan terjadi suatu hal yang tak terduga nanti.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya bersama seorang Gadis berambut pirang, yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang menjadi perdebatannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis yang saat ini membawa sebuah kado.

Setelah duduk di dalam mobil merah milik Gaara, Gadis yang memiliki nama panggilan Naru itu tersenyum. "Ne, arigato Gaara, sudah mengantarku," katanya ceria.

"Ya," jawab Gaara sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Semoga, Sasku-Teme menyukai kado dariku," ucap Naru sambil mengelus kotak yang dibungkus biru yang berada di pangkuannya. Ada perasaan sedih menghampirinya, jika mengingat Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah hampir sebulan ini Dia hindari. 'Maaf, Teme,' bathinnya.

Gaara yang menyadari kesedihan Naru, menoleh. "Naru, beritahu saja Dia tentang keadaanmu."

Naru menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak mau, Dia tidak bol…" Ucapan Naru terhenti, mata birunya memandang sebuah mobil hitam yang berada tepat di depan mobil Gaara. Si Pemilik mobil itu balas memandang Naru dari balik kaca, membuat Naru menunduk, "gomen, Teme," bisiknya pelan, namun Gaara mendengarnya.

Gaara menatap mobil yang parkir di seberang mobilnya. Ada tatapan tajam dari mata onyx yang berada beberapa meter dari mobil dirinya.

"Gaara, peluk akau," ucap Naru pelan, masih menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Naru mengeratkan tangannya pada kotak biru yang berada di pangkauanya, "peluk aku," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak mau bertanya, Pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau itupun langsung meraih pundak Naru, lalu mendekap Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Membuat mata onyx yang kini memperhatikan mereka terbelalak kaget, dan Gaara dapat mendengar suara isak tangis Naru, "maaf, Teme," ucap Naru berkali-kali.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara mobil hitam yang melaju cepat meninggalkan parkiran.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, diam di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru gelap dengan tangan memegang sebuah bingkai photo. Dimana ada wajah Naru di dalamnya. Wajah Gadis bermata biru cantik, tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa kekasihnya bisa bersama Gaara? Rival saat SMP. Rival untuk mendapatkan Naru, dan kini, Sasuke melihat Gadis manisnya itu bersama Gaara. Sasuke butuh penjelasan, Dia ingin tahu, kenapa Naru hampir sebulan ini menjauhinya? Apa Gadis itu sudah 'membuangnya' dan kini lebih memilih Gaara?

"PRANG!"

Sebuah bingkai photo pecah begitu saja, dilempar Sasuke yang sedang diliputi emosi. Hal itu, membuat Itachi yang hendak masuk ke kamar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

Naru menyalakan lampu kamarnya, nuansa orange menghiasi kamarnya. Diapun duduk menghadap cermin, memandang pantulan dirinya. Ada yang berubah, lingkaran matanya terlihat hitam, dan pipinya mulai tidak terlihat tembem lagi. Menghelanapas, Dia mengambil sisir, dan Naru mulai menyisir rambut pirangnya. Senyum mirispun terkembang di wajahnya. Rambutnya terjatuh, begitu banyak di sela-sela sisir. Rontok.

Naru sudah tahu penyebabnya, karena sebulan yang lalu, Gadis manis itu memeriksakan keadaan rambutnya, sampai sesuatu yang tidak ingin Dia ketahuipun terjadi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini Dia rasakan adalah penyebabnya. Karena hal ini jugalah, Gadis bermata biru itupun memutuskan untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Naru meraih sebuah bingkai photo yang berada di meja rias. Ada wajah tampan Sasuke di sana. Dengan lembut, Naru menelusuri wajah itu dengan tangannya. Sampai, setetes air bening dari matanya terjatuh, dan diikuti tetesan-tetesan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Teme…" Ucap Naru denagn suara parau, dan memeluk bingkai photo Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis berambut pirang itu benar-benar merindukan sosok Sasuke, dan ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Namun, ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai mengikat rambut, Naru menuruni tangga untuk menemui seseorang yang akan mengantarnya ke suatu tempat hari ini.

"Ohayo, Naru," sapa seorang Pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dekat sebuah piano.

"Ohayo," balas Naru melirik Shikamaru, lalu beralih melirik Gaara yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Tidak apa'kan orang malas ini ikut?" Tanya Gaara melirik Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak, makin banyak yang mengantraku, makin seru'kan?" Jawab Naru ceria. "Ne, ayo berangkat!" Ajak Naru semangat sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu, tanpa Dia sadari ada senyum sedih yang terukir di wajah Shikamaru dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengambil kunci motornya begitu saja, tanpa menyapa saudaranya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sai.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang mengaduk teh hangatnya.

"Menemui Sabaku," jawab Sasuke singkat, dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Itachi hanya bisa menghelanapas, sambil menatap Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang melaju santai di jalan raya, seorang Gadis manis terus menopang dagu seraya memperhatikan langit biru melalui jendela mobil. Gadis itu sedang memikirkan dan mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback (on)

"Happy birthday, Dobe."

Naru tersenyum ketika Dia membuka mata, dan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan. Boneka rubah yang lucu. Dan, jika dilihat lebih dekat, boneka itu memakai sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan liontin emas putih yang berbentuk jeruk.

"Teme…"

"Untukmu," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang hanya Dia berikan untuk Naru.

Naru menerima boneka rubah itu, namun, kalung yang tadinya berada di leher boneka kini dilepas Sasuke. Lalu, dengan tangan pucat Pemuda tampan itu, kalung tersebutpun dipasangkan ke leher Naru.

"Aku…"

"Ssshh…" Sasuke menempelkan jarinya di bibir Naru, menghentikan Naru yang akan mengatakan sesuatu. Memejamkan mata, Sasukepun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Dobe. Aku ada bersamamu," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Flashback (off)

Refleks, Naru langsung menyentuh kalung yang dipakainya. Kalung yang merupakan kado dari kekasihnya tahun lalu.

'Tetaplah tersenyum, Teme. Ada atau tanpa diriku.'

"Naru, kita sudah sampai," kata Gaara yang menyetir. Gaara melirik kaca mobil, dan melihat Naru mulai keluar dari mobil. Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut keluar dari mobil. Sebelum membuka sabuk pengamannya, Gaara sempat melirik ke samping jendelanya. Kini, mereka berada di sebuah kantor pos.

Naru berbalik sebelum memasuki kantor pos di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Shikamaru dan Gaara yang baru turun dari mobil. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi dan Gaara memandang heran.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja ya. Tidak akan lama kok."

Belum juga Shikamaru atau Gaara menjawab, Naru sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan Dua Pemuda tampan itu di luar.

"Ck, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil bersandar pada mobil. "kenapa kado itu harus dipaketkan? Dia'kan bisa memberikan kado itu secara langsung atau menitipkannya pada kita," lanjut Pemuda yang jago bermain catur itu.

"Tidak dijawabpun, kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Merepotkan."

"Aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Sasuke," kata Gaara yang merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Teman SMP-nya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naru keluar dari kantor pos. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Dia berjalan. Gaara dan Shikamaru dapat melihat tubuh Naru limbung begitu saja, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Dua Pemuda itu langsung berlari untuk menangkap Naru sebelum tubuh Gadis berambut pirang itu menghantam jalan.

**t-b-c**

Aih… Maaf, tadinya mau dibikin satu chapter… Tapi kepanjangan T0T

Jadi, mohon dimengerti ya ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Ini hanya terinspirasi dari MV Big Bang saja… Tapi isi ceritanya gak semuanya sama dengan MV-nya..

Hayoooo ada apakah dengan Naru?

Jangan lupa Review ya… Nanti saia cepat2 update chap 2-nya deh kalu kalian Review hehehehe *ngancam*

Arigato

With smile

Hannia Fujisaki a.k.a Shinju Arissa


	2. Chapter 2

**My Secret**

**Discalimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** SasuFemNaruGaa

**Genre**: Hurt/Romance/Angst

**a/n:** typo(s), OOC, gaje, kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya dan, terinspirasi dari MV Haru Haru Big Bang.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-_Hannia Fujisaki Present-_

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di dekat sebuah lapangan basket umum. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Gaara, ataupun menghubungi Gaara, Sasuke tidak tahu no HP teman SMP-nyaitu. Begitu juga saat Dia ingin menghubungi Naru. No HP Naru yang lama sudah tidak aktif, dan Dia tidak tahu no Naru yang baru.

Sasuke menghelanapas, Dia harus percaya pada Naru, gadis itu tidak mngkin menghindarinya tanpa alsan. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Naru menjauhinya, dan kenapa kekasihnya itu menjadi lebih dekat dengan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke kaki Sasuke, dan hal itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kak! Tolong bolanya!"

Sasuke melirik Bocah yang baru saja berteriak, lalu Pemuda bermata Onyx itu berjongkok untuk mengambil bola yang berada di dekat kakinya. Sasuke memperhatikan bola berwarna orange itu sedikit lama. Hm… Sepertinya Dia teringat sesuatu.

**Flashback (on)**

"Ploosshh"

Sasuke melakukan tembakan tiga angka, setelah itu, Pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut menoleh kea rah Naru yang sedang berdiri di samping lapangan. Gadis itu mengacungkan jempol, "keren, Teme!"

"Giliranmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil bola dan menghampiri Naru.

"Ah, Teme, kau tahu'kan aku ini payah dalam basket," keluh Naru menolak.

"Kau mau hadiah dariku tidak, hm?"

"Ck, menyebalkan," ucap Naru lalu mengambil bola yang dibawa Sasuke dan berjalan ke dekat ring.

"Cepat lempar, Dobe."

"Diam! Kau lihat saja di sana," balas Naru tanpa menoleh ke samping lapangan. Mata biru itu focus menatap ring basket di depannya, lalu Narupun melemparkan bola di tangannya. Namun, bola itu jauh dari ring, hal itu membuat Naru cemberut.

"Payah," komentar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke dekat Naru. "Happy Anniversary, Dobe," lanjut Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesuatu tepat di depan wajah Naru.

Naru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasuke tengah menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari depan wajah Naru.

"Ng… 4 tahun tepat hari ini," jawab Naru masih menatap kotak beludru biru di depannya.

"Happy Anniversary," kata Sasuke lagi, lalu Dia membuka kotak tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin perak, dengan sebuah ukiran huruf 'S' menghiasi isi kotak tersebut. "Untukmu, Naru," kata Sauke lembut. Karena Gadis di depannya diam saja, Sasuke tanpa izin meraih tangan kiri Naru dan memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Naru.

"Teme…"

"Aku juga pakai, lihat," kata Sasuke memperlihatkan tangan kirinya. Ada ebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin dengan ukiran huruf 'N.'

Naru tersenyum, lalu tanpa aba-aba Gadis manis itu memeluk lengan Sasuke, "arigato, Teme~"

"Hn."

Sebuah kecupan singkatpun diterima Sasuke di pipi kirinya, dan, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

**Flashback (off)**

Sasuke menghelanapas, lalu melemparkan bola di tangannya tepat ke ring basket.

"Plooosssh"

Bola itupun masuk, dan membuat beberapa anak yang berada di tengah lapangan bersorak senang. Saat Sasuke akan menaiki motornya, HP-nya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari Sepupunya, Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin saat ini, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang gila. Mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan sekitar, yang Dia pedulikan yaitu Dia ingin segera tiba ke tempat yang disebutkan Sai. Tempat, dimana kekasihnya kini berada. Namun, Sasuke harus menerima ketika Dia harus tejebak macet di pusat kota.

Sementara itu di, di Rumah Sakit Shibuya. Empat Pemuda tampan sedang diam tanpa suara di koridor Rumah Sakit. Mereka diam tepat di depan ruang ICU. Dimana di ruangan itu, ada Seorang Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berusaha anatara hidup dan mati.

"Sudah 10 menit, tapi Sasu belum datang juga," ucap Sai pelan, memecahkan keheningan di koridor Rumah Sakit itu.

"Hah… Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Gaara yang sedari tadi menatap ruangan di depannya, kini menoleh ke arah Seorang pemuda berambut panjang, yang merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Maafkan kami yang merahasiakan hal penting ini, Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum, "tidak apa, semuanya sudah terjadi."

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit terjebak macet, akhirnya Sasuke bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit, tempat dimana kekasihnya berada. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Sasuke berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Namun, ketika sampai di depan lift. Lift yang Sasuke tunggu tidak terbuka juga. Sasukepun berlari ke arah tnagga darurat. Menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Tidak peduli dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi punggungnya. Tidak peduli dengan napasnya yang mulai tersenggal-senggal. Kini, yang Sasuke pedulikan Cuma satu, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

**Flashback (on)**

"Teme~~"

"Hn?"

"Love you~~"

"Hn."

"Jiah, Cuma 'Hn,' tidak jadi deh."

"Ck, love you too, Dobe."

Sebuah cengiran khas Narupun telihat. Naru bersandar dengan manja pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kamu tidak sukai dariku?" Tanya Naru tanpa basa-basi. Gadis manis itu meraih PSP Sasuke dan langsung menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke yang tadinya mau prites, jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak di dekatku, Dobe."

"Gombal…"

"Hn."

**Flashback (off)**

Menggunakan pakaian khusus, Sasuke kini berada di ruangan ICU. Setelah sampai, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyapa empat pemuda yang berada di kotidor. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menemui Dokter dan memaksa untuk menemani Naru. Dan kini, Sasuke bersama Naru, Naru-nya yag pucat, Naru-nya yang memakai semua alat medis di badannya.

'Alasan inikah? Karena inikah kau menjauhiku, Dobe?' kata hati Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naru yang sudah lama tidak Dia genggam. Diangkatnya tangan yang mulai kurus itu, lalu dikecupnya pelan.

"Hei, Dobe, besok ulang tahunku. Apa ini kado darimu hm? Ini tidak lucu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 11.36 PM, tapi, Naru belum juga sadar. Sementara Sasuke benar-benar tidak beranjak sedetikpun. Pemuda tampan itu terus berdoa dan berharap pada Tuhan, agar Gadis yang Dia sayangi itu bangun. Menyapanya, memanggil namanya dan juga memeluknya. Sasuke tidak ingin apa-apa, Dia hanya ingin Naru untuk kadonya tahun ini. Kado ulang tahunnya beberapa menit mendatang.

**t-b-c**

Aih…. Gak tamat sekarang hahaha…

Maaf ^^a

Saia mendadak WB…

Mungkin chap selanjutnya tamat…

Maaf juga kalau masih kurang memuaskan.. Saia jelek bikin Angst sih T.T

RnR Ya… Arigato ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Secret**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto **(female)**

**Genre:** Angst

**Warning:** Typo(s), diragukan ke-angst-annya hehehe, OOC, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak sengaja lainnya.

Chapter-chapter awalnya, fict ini terinspirasi dari MV Big Bang yang Haru Haru…

Ini chapter terakhir, maaf telat dan tidak memuaskan..

**Don't like! Don't Read!** Klik kata **back **untuk segera.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berlalu, dan malam kini semakin larut. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemuda tampan itu, terus menggenggam tangan Naru dengan erat. Menciumi tangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pemuda itu takut, takut Naru akan meninggalkannya. Tidak, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke harus berpikiran positive terhadap kekasihnya itu. Kekasih yang sudah satu bulan ini menyembunyikan rahasia tentang penyakitnya. Penyakit yang menyebalkan.

Gadis yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di depan Sauke harus membuka matanya. Menyapa Sasuke dengan suara seraknya, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ulang tahun yang beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi.

00.03, jarum jam di kamar rawat Naru telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam telah tiba. Itu juga berarti, kini umur pemuda bermata onyx yang masih menggenggam tangan Naru telah bertambah satu tahun. HP pemuda tampan itu terus bergetar, tanda ada beberapa sms yang masuk. Sasuke tahu, apa isi sms itu. Namun, dia tidak mau membuka HP-nya. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu, sedang menunggu gadis di depannya membuka mata birunya. Mengucapkan, kalimat yang Sasuke tunggu. Dia ingin, Naru-lah orang pertama yang memberinya selamat.

Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke, karena, Naru menggerakan kelopak matanya. Mencoba membuka matanya. Mata biru cantik itupun terlihat, memandang lurus lampu kamar yang meneranginya. Merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya, Naru menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya, lalu membalas genggaman tangan pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

Sasuke tersentak, dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gadis yang kini menatapnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, namun cahaya biru di matanya mulai terlihat redup. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, Mengetahiu Sasuke ada di sampingnya saat dia membuka mata birunya, dan saat dia terbaring tidak berdaya seperti saat ini.

Merasa Naru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke dengan terpaksa membuka oksigen yang menghalangi mulut Naru. Setelahnya, pemuda tampan itupun duduk di ranjang Naru, sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

Naru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memeluk leher Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. Mendekatkan telinga Sasuke ke bibirnya, dan gadis itupun berbisik sesuatu.

"Se…selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," bisiknya dengan suara lemah dan terbata. Naru mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sasuke, bibir gadis itu terasa dingin di pipi Sasuke. "Aishi…teru, Teme," lanjut Naru yang merasa sudah sulit bicara.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, lalu pemuda tampan itu mencium kening Naru dengan lembut dan lama. Bibir pemuda itu bergetar saat mencium kening yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya itu. Sasuke menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin meledak. Pemuda itu merasa, kalau malam ini, malam terakhir mereka bersama. Dan juga merupakan ulang tahun terakhirnya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Sakit rasanya jika dia memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naru, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berbisik sesuatu pada gadisnya itu.

"Aishiteru mo, Dobe," bisik Sasuke mencoba biasa, Sasuke dengan perlahan mencium pipi Naru, "terima kasih," lanjutnya setenang mungkin, lalu, Sasuke ikut berbaring di ranjang Naru. Memeluk tubuh lemah itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar ingin berada di dekat Naru. Hanya saat ini, karena, pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

Di balik pintu kamar rawat, tiga pemuda tengah memperhatikan mereka melalui kaca pintu tersebut.

Sai, tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ketika melihat sepupunya terlihat begitu rapuh bersama kekasihnnya. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu sambil membisikan sesuatu.

Itachi dan Shikamaru, hanya memandang lurus pada sebuah alat kedokteran yang berada di samping ranjang Naru. Alat kedokteran itu menunjukan garis lurus. Garis lurus yang menunjukan bahawa Naru sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi seperti biasa.

Sementara Gaara, pemuda berambut merah marun itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan. Menahan emosi yang muncul. Emosi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Emosi, tidak mau ditinggal pergi oleh gadis bermata biru.

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 23 Juli merupakan tanggal kelahiran Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, tanggal 23 Juli merupakan tanggal kepergian Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang tengah malam tadi telah menutup mata untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang saat ini masih diam didekat sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto.'

Upacara pemakaman telah selesai satu jam yang lalu, namun Sasuke belum mau meningggalkan tempat itu. Sebuket bunga matahari menemani batu nisan berwarna hitam itu.

"Belum pulang heh?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menatap batu nisan yang diusap Sasuke, "begitulah," jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu sudah sampai parkiran, dan diam di mobil bersama temannya, Shikamaru. Namun, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke makam karena mengingat Sasuke masih berada di sana. Pemuda itu ingin mengembalikan sesuatu pada Uchiha bungsu yang kini masih diam di sisi batu nisan Naru.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Maaf, sudah merahasiakan penyakit Naru. Aku hanya menjalankan keinginannya saja untuk tidak memberitahumu," kata Gaara panjang lebar, masih menyodorkan benda di tangannya. "Ini, Naru menitipkannya padaku," lanjut Gaara tenang.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menatap tangan Gaara, dimana ada sebuah cincin di sana. Cincin kembaran yang pernah Sasuke berikan pada Naru.

"Tidak ada pemuda lain yang dia cintai, Uchiha," ucap Gaara saat Sasuke mengambil cincin itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan cincin yang kini sudah berada di tangannya, lalu pemuda tampan itu menatap Gaara yang merupakan rival-nya saat SMP dulu. "Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke datar.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, pemuda bermata onyx itu bertemu dengan Itachi.

Itachi hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, memberi semangat dari sentuhannya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terdiam, mata onyx-nya menatap sebuah benda. Benda yang kini menghiasi meja belajarnya. Pemuda itupun duduk di kursi belajarnya. Menatap benda yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru, dengan gambar tomat dan jeruk di sana-sini. Tangan Sasuke bergetar ketika menyadari bungkus kado tersebut. Bungkus kado yang sering dipakai Naru jika memberinya sesuatu.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mulai menyobek kertas kado itu, kertas kado yang dilengkapi stempel pengiriman kantor pos. Kado ini dikirim lewat pos ternyata. Setelah berhasil menyobek kertas kado, Sasuke lalu membuka kotak kado tersebut.

Mengetahui apa isi dari kado tersebut, entah kenapa cairan bening keluar tanpa sadar dari mata onyxnya. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah miniatur bola basket. Miniatur bola basket dengan gambar dirinya dan Naru, tidak lupa ada nama mereka di miniature itu.

' **SasuNaru is TemeDobe '**

Sasuke tersenyum lirih, lalu membuka sebuah kartu yang menempel di miniatur itu. Pemuda itupun membaca isi kartu itu. Tulisan tangan Naru yang terakhir, bathinnya.

' **Selamat ulang tahun, Teme! Mau tahu apa doaku pada Tuhan? Aku ingin, kau tetap tersenyum, ada atau tanpa diriku. Kau harus mengabulkan doaku, ok? Ja Teme… I love u, Uchiha Sasuke. '**

Sasuke menggenggam erat kartu yang baru saja dibacanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Isakan kecilpun terdengar dari pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu.

Hanya saat ini saja, biarkan dia meluapkan emosinya. Biarkan dia menangisi kepergianmu, Naru. Hanya saat ini, karena setelah itu, dia akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Keinginan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

**End**

…..Angst tidak? *cengok*

Uwaaaahh… Saia harap kalian yang menunggu chapter terakhir fict ini tidak kecewa.. Saia sudah berusaha dengan sangat.

Maaf ya, kalau tidak memuaskan… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Semoga suka…

Saia harap, kalian berkenan **Review** setelah baca nih fict hehehe…

Saran dan masukan pair saia terima… Soalnya, saat ini saia sedang mencoba bikin fict dengan pair-pair yang lain hehehe… Siapapun dia, asal pasangannya Naru khekhekhe…. Naru, mulai sekarang kau akan aku pasang-pasangkan dengan tokoh selain Sasuke ***dichidori Sasuke***

Oh ya, soal kado yang didapat Sasuke, di chapter awal… Ada'kan scene Naru pergi ke kantor pos dianter Shikamaru dan Gaara… Sebelum masuk RS, Naru sempat mengirim kado itu lewat pos… Kalau belum baca dari awal, baca aja dulu deh biar nyambung hehehe… Walaupun nih fict gak nyambung… =_="

Maaf, saia tidak menjelaskan soal penyakit Naru hehehe *ditabrak becak*

Ok, akhir kata…

**RnR ya….**

**With love**

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa** ^^


End file.
